


Something is Wrong

by HatsForBats



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsForBats/pseuds/HatsForBats
Summary: The Doctor knew he wasn't a good man in the conventional sense. He worked toward a purpose, yes. A noble purpose to rid the world of these dangerous inhumans. His reputation for being cruel was well known. He remembers very clearly every subversive he had put through the machine or tortured for information.  He remembers their screams and cries for mercy. He also remembers not feeling anything. No remorse, no disgust, no shame, or uneasiness.Her scream reaches him and he knows in his bones that he has heard her scream before. He doesn't remember when or how, but he knows its familiar. He feels like his heart has stopped beating in his chest and come to life all at once. His eyes meet hers across the clearing, now filled with shouts and gunfire. It all feels so wrong.
Relationships: Framework AIDA/Framework Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Something is Wrong

The Doctor knew he wasn't a good man in the conventional sense. He worked toward a purpose, yes. A noble purpose to rid the world of these dangerous inhumans. His reputation for being cruel was well known. He remembers very clearly every subversive he had put through his machine or tortured for information. He remembers their screams and cries for mercy. He also remembers not feeling anything. No remorse, no disgust, no shame, or uneasiness.

He pulls the trigger and that's when she screams his name. He knows in his bones that he has heard her scream before. He doesn't remember when or how, but he knows its familiar. He feels like his heart has stopped beating in his chest and come to life all at once. His eyes meet hers across the clearing, now filled with shouts and gunfire. It all feels so wrong.

Before he can act or even really process what is happening his men are pulling him back to safety as they continue to return fire. He catches a glimpse of the woman getting pulled to the side across the clearing and a sick feeling comes over him. Almost as if a deep part of him didn't want her to be any further away from him. When he pulls his eyes away from the woman... No, Jemma Simmons, he corrects himself mentally. He is sure that it was Jemma Simmons. He focuses his gaze on the Madam. Her face a stone mask, unreadable and chilling despite the chaos that had just unfolded. It feels wrong.

\---------

It had been days since, what his subconscious has dubbed, the incident. The Doctor can no longer sleep peacefully. He is plagued by dreams. 

The good dreams confuse him. 

He dreams of her soft brown eyes, her soft hands grabbing his, her soft voice telling him everything will be okay, her soft sweet smelling hair, and feeling her soft skin under his hands in the dark. It seems that everything about Jemma Simmons is soft and gentle. This is only further punctuated when he wakes beside the Madam. Her posture stiff and her expression hidden by what seems like stone even in her sleep. 

The bad dreams are full of her screams and they haunt him. 

In one he is trapped in a small space with her, shes crying, his arm is broken and they are both bleeding. He can't hear what she is saying and doesn't understand what is happening but knows that its goodbye for them. She screams, there is a small explosion, and a rush of water that leaves him alone in the dark.

In another she is weak, malnourished, and they are both covered in dirt. They are together for the first time in what feels like forever. He feels relief, hope, and happiness. Then they land and a team of doctors are trying to take her away to a private room. Away from the rest of the team. Away from him. He knows it needs to happen and slowly backs away to allow them room to do their job. He understands that she was gone for to long with to many unknown variables and needs to be evaluated for her own good. The panic in her eyes when they close in around her sends him forward frantically. He's holding her hands and trying to speak low soothing words to reassure her. It seems to work until she hears the word "quarantine" spoken amongst the doctors. Then shes trying to scramble away from them to be closer to him. He holds her close, still trying to soothe her but it's not working. She is breathing heavy, her words are weak and slurred, and she is not thinking clearly. He no longer sees his usual level headed, brilliant, best friend. No, she's just a frightened woman who has been through a traumatic experience. The death grip she has on his shirt can't be pried off by the medical team. Amongst their voices he hears her crying and begging for more time. Hes trying to bargain with them, then with her. In the end he is ordered to back off and let the doctors handle it. He has to let her go. She let's out a small cry in surprise when he makes her let go of him. Then she screams his name as they take her away to be evaluated. It takes ten minutes of her screams echoing throughout the base before there is sudden silence and he is informed that she had to be sedated. He knows he won't be permitted to see her until she is deemed well and feels like hes being torn apart.

In the final dream he is restrained in a chair. He knows he can't get free no matter how much he struggles. He fights to escape anyway because she is in the other room being tortured. Her screams shake him the the core. In the end he knows that he will give in and give their captors what they want. He would give up anything to keep her safe. When he sees the bruises on her skin once they are safe and alone later the echos of her screams rattle around in his brain. He regrets holding out for as long as he did.

\---------

When he wakes from these dreams the need to find her before the Madam's men do is unrelenting. He doesn't understand why, but the thought of her being at their mercy is sickening. He tries to tell himself that it's so he can eliminate Jemma Simmons for Madam Hydra so she would never doubt his ability to handle a task for her again. That personally eliminating her would bring an end to his dreams. She is just some silly woman who is causing trouble and needs to be brought in to answer for her crimes. 

He realizes he is lying to himself when he needs to be The Doctor. He sees her in any subversive brought in who needs to be tested or questioned. He hears her screams over theirs. He leaves the tasks up to his subordinates stating that he has better things to do with his time. 

He catches his gaze lingering on her picture. The only record of her in this world stating that she is deceased has been bookmarked on his personal tablet. No matter how many times he looks at it, her smile brings him peace that he feels he does not deserve. 

Madam Hydra is suspicious of him. He notices the extra men she has assigned to his personal detail. He sees the almost questioning looks she gives him. He tries his best to act like his usual self but the lack of sleep and stress is weighing on him. When the Madam initiates intimacies between them now it feels wrong but he still can't find it within himself to deny her. It doesn't bring the relief it used to. He throws himself into working on the Madams machine as an excuse to stay down in his lab more. Her presence now makes him feel uncomfortable. He longs for the gentle voice and touch from his dreams.

\---------

It's a temporary obsession, he decides. His imagination running wild from stress. His subconscious has created these delusions after hearing Radcliffe's stories about the Jemma Simmons from another world. Theses dreams will pass soon. He just needs to be patient and wait them out.

Even if a more permanent part of him truly wants Jemma Simmons, he knows that his loyalties must still lie with the Madam. She is supposed to be his heart. He is supposed to protect her. Some woman from another world will not uproot his life and love that he has here. No matter how much Jemma Simmons haunts his mind he knows that he can never act on his treacherous thoughts. He will protect Madam Hydra at all costs.


End file.
